Surprise!
by Artcat101
Summary: *edited* this is my first story.Tails's B-day is coming up and Amy is working on setting it up she needs help but no one is available to help her out other then shadow.it rated T for some language. Reveiws and tips would be nice. enjoy.


-edited-

OK this is my first story it may suck be warned lol plz tell me what u think and if u have pointers for me thx

Summery: this story is a shadamy one of Amy workin on setting up a party for tails and no one will help her out other then shadow. This is gonna be a rated T one because of language. hope you like it. Oh yea and Shadow is around 16 yrs old, and Amy is around 15

i have alot of real life things in this; music references, stuff they do cuz well it sounded good ^^. anyways enjoy

sonic character I do not own they belong to the creators of em tehe I'm just a fan.(of course I wrote this story lol)

**Surprise!**

"Die you damn zombies!" yelled a pitch black hedgehog with bright furious red stripes. He was beginning to lose his temper taking off off to the mystery box "grr!come on good weapon, good weapon. Damnit! The teddy bear, now I gotta go find the box again."

"Hey Shadowman, look out there's a group heading towards you" yelled a voice though a headset for the game. Just then a hoard of zombies came running after shadow

"OH SHIT! Hey pal enough chit chat I need help over here!" he yelled through his mic. His partner came to help but failed. "Wow your so amazing" shadow says sarcasticly then his guy dies "Ok enough of this game its pissing me off. Lets see if there is any thing good on tv"

As Shadow turns off his system he hears _cause girl I got a thing for you, and I think its kinda crazy _and a vibration from his pocket. "huh?, it's Rose. "He zones out thinking of her 'ahh, she is so beautiful with her long pink flowing hair that goes down her back,and they way her bangs fall over her face. It falls just perfectly to see that oh so bright smile she has that lightens the hearts of everyone around her...including me. oh and her wonderful laugh, she must have gotten it from an angel. Sigh . Only thing is I cant have her she is in love with the blue idiot Sonic that cant tell that,he makes me so pissed off with how he treats her.' _cause girl I got a thing for you, and I think it kinda crazy cause I know you had someone too, wonderin' where you were last night. _Shadow snapped out of it "huh, wha? Oh yea what is Rose wanting"

-hey shadow I need some help- -shadow?- read Amy's texts. "I wonder what she needs help with,if its clothes shopping she can forget it."-rose what is it you're having troubles with?- he replied to her. Instently she sent back-well I'm asked 2 set up tails's b-day party. He's turning 12. i gotta make the cake, put up decorations, and get a gift yet, what's ya say?- "sigh, why me?" Shadow groaned -do I have to?-her response was -I'd like you to, yes- "your Killin me here rose" he complained with a chuckle -kk,fine be there in a few- "now, were are my keys at? Aha found em, time to head over to Amy's" he ran out side to get on his motorcycle.

'she better not expect a lot from me I normally don't do party stuff' shadow was thinking as he rode over to Amy's place.

"so its 11:00 now,the party isn't til later tonight. hope we have enough time for everything" Amy said as she got stuff together.

Shadow made it to the rose hedgehog's house [knock,knock]. "oh he's here" Amy said to herself. "come on in Shadow" she yelled loud enough for him to hear her. At the door way to the kitchen she stands there "I'm about to work on the cake, you coming?" she asked. Amy had her pink locks up in a pony tail and her bangs looked trimmed down a lil bit. Her wardrobe has changed so much she no longer wears her little red dress as much as she used to. She had on a lazy tank top meant to be worn around the house and a pair of denim shorts."I've got the cake idea planed out" she goes into detail of it as she swayed her hips going to the kitchen. Shadow was hypnotized by her, zoning out of what she was saying. "huh...what Rose?"

Shadow droped off his helmet and jacket on the couch beside him and walked into the kitchen to hear Amy singing. "I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no foot steps on the ground, im listening but there's no sound" she sang. He was by the door smiling, Amy saw and started to giggle.

Amy was braking an egg to put in a bowl while Shadow was looking at the back of a box to find something to do. Amy looked over at him,"you could measure the ingredients for me." she suggested. He did as he was asked to do, shorta, there was a mess. Milk splats, water all over the counter, butter smeared "sigh,what am I gonna do with you?" Amy said laughing. "here let me show you how its done" taking the stuff from him to give an idea on what to do.

"oh, I knew how, I'm just testing you haha" remarked shadow in a smart alec tone. "Right" sarcasm coming from the pink hedgehog.

As they both get busy Amy now beating the batter singing to herself and shadow cleaning up his mess on the counter. dark boy thinks to himself looking at the elegant rose 'there is something about her that...makes me happy,I want to tell her how I feel but she won't except it, I'm nothing like that blue fool she's always chasing. oh rose, why are you after someone that dont even notice you? i'll treat you better, i would never leave, i cant get enough of you. seeing you isnt enough, i want you with me.'

The cake is almost ready to bake then shadow decided to say something "why did you ask me to help? Why not that blue fool, or Rouge, or what about Knuckle head, or even the little bunny friend of yours?"

Amy stopped what she was doing to answer his question "well I didn't want to bother sonic if he was with his bratty princess Sally. Rouge told me her and Knuckles were going on a picnic date today and,Cream has to watch some choas today. Everyone should be here for the party later tonight." she continues her work looking upset.

"Rose?" Shadow asked concerned and comfortingly places a hand on her shoulder.

"just back off Shadow! its total BS! that when I ask for help no is there for me, but when I'm asked to give a hand to someone I drop what I'm doing to go do what is needed of me!" Amy yelled knocking Shadow's hand off turning away with tears in her eyes.

"Rose calm down, please." he pulls her into a hug.

"wha...what the hell?" Amy pulled away from him.

"I just don't want to see you like this Rose" he gets a red tint to his muzzle. 'stupid,what the hell is wrong with me?' smacking himself in the head.

"Its ok Shadow, i'll be fine. Just need relax that's all." Amy gave a strong breath to calm herself smiling now. 'well at least shes not yelling at me' shadow thought to himself. "we need to get back to work" Amy motioned. You could still tell she was upset her eyes were a little red.

"Alright, so Rose whats next to do" Shadow about to leave the kitchen.

"Well for one I need you to put the cake in the oven its gonna be too heavy for me, Please?" Amy asked in such a sweet tone as she finishes pouring the batter into a pan. He went back over to her so he could do what she needed done. She notices that there is till some batter in the bowl. 'Its too late to put it in the pan and its not that much anyways, but I know something I could do with it' "tehe" Amy giggled to herself. "Hey Shadow" Amy said in her sweet voice. He gets up for his task.

"ye.." he gets cake batter smeared on his face.

"hehe" Amy laughed

"oh really" shadow takes some from his face and wipes it on Amy.

"ah, oh this is war" she got some more from the bowl to wipe on Shadow.

After their cake mix battle they start laughing at their mess. "haha that was pretty entertaining." shadow said. He noticed a small splat on Amy's face,he wiped it off and leans in to kisses her lips.

"HUH? Sha..." she said relaxing into his genital kiss. Its been a minute or two til they pull away, beginning to look into each others eyes.

"Sorry, you had a little something" he said with a smirk.

"Its ok Shadsy."

'Shadsy?' the black hedgehog thought.

Amy looks over at the clock on the wall. "oh crap its 1:30 we need to get working on putting the decorations up, and we need to get cleaned up" the panicked pink hedgehog said as she found a rag to wash herself off.

"what time is the party at Rose?" Shadow wondered.

"its at 6:30 here" Amy answered. "here you'll want to wash up too messy boy" she chuckles handing him the rag.

-In the other room- "so what do we got to work with?" Shadow questioned wiping his face off with the rag still.

"um let me see. We got balloons, streamers, and this banner." she said pointing at each thing.

"hmm, ok we should get the balloons done up first." the dark one suggested as he grabbed a few from the small bag.

"sure" Amy grabs for some as well.

_fff_ "huh?" confused Amy looked at the dak hegie next to her. Shadow looked grumpy because the one he was blowing up deflated in his face. Amy giggled at him. The Rosey hedgie was already done with her's. Shadow on the other hand wasn't doing to well he only got 3 of them blown up. "Damnit, here you take it you seem to have better luck then me" handing the rest to Amy to finish up.

All the Balloons were up and they moved to the banner shadow on one chair on one side of the wall and Amy on the other. Then on either side there were streamers put up in the corners. "wow looks great we did an awesome job I think tails will like it, what do you think shad?" Amy asked. "eh..." he didn't seem to care.

Amy went to the kitchen to check the time "oh no,its 2:45 I need to go get a gift yet and finish up the cake." Amy was freaking out.

"um ok we can go make a quick run to get him something can't we? still got some time, right?" offered shadow.

"yea we could, think its enough time though?" she asked him.

"Hell yea, well that's depending on you knowing what he's into." he said reassuringly.

"I got some idea lets go" Amy said getting her jacket and heading outside.

"ugh, will you wait up" shadow yelled running to the door throwing hi jacket on.

"Do you wanna take my bike? It would be faster" shadow asked pointing at it.

"Uh no, walking is fine and there is some stores near by we could go check out" Amy said.

"Alright were to oh grateful leader?" shadow chuckled. They began there walk.

"Hmm lets see he likes tools and mechanical stuff so lets go to Rick's Workshop, it's right around the corner" she recommended.

"Um Shadow, can I ask you something?" Amy asked looking kinda embarrassed.

"Sure, whats up? " he answered. They were getting close to there destination.

"why did you kiss me earlier?" she looked at him with a cute face. Her eyes lit up like a newly polished gems.

"Uh...uh..." shadow's muzzle turned a blood red by what she had asked.

"Oh bad question" she looked at the ground with blush still on her muzzle.

"No its ok Rose, its because..." he crossed his arms being grumpy again about to finish his sentience.

"Oh looks like we're here" Amy ran to get the door.

'Will she ever know?' he thought as he followed her into the store.

"Welcome, hope you find everything to your liking" the cashier said as the two hedgehogs entered the store. "Whats you two lookin for, maybe I can be of assistance." he offered.

"Well, we need to find a gift for a friend. He likes this kinds of stuff obviously." Amy replied back to the cashier. "I think we will be ok,thanks anyways." she said browsing around.

"Hey look at this" shadow shouted.

"whats ya find?" Amy rushed over it was a big set of tools. "Um I don't have that kind of money Shadow"

"No not that, this little thing its got 5 different headed mini screw drivers, he's always is using them. Don't you think he might miss place some?" he asked the rose hedgehog.

"ya know you might be right. Lets see its only $10, sounds good to me." she takes a set to go pay for at the counter.

"Is there anything else you'd wish to purchase lil miss?" cashier asks ringing the item.

"no thanks sir we're fine"Amy getting the money out to pay

"Ok, then that would be $10" Amy handed it over "Thank-you, do come again some time" he said as they were leveing the counter with the gift in hand.

"Will do" the rose hedgie said back.

"Time to get home and finish up the cake" Amy was so happy, with a big bright smile towards Shadow. He reaches his hand out to try to get hers but she ran up ahead away from him.'damnit, I was so close.' "This day has been so great" Amy was walking backwards looking at shads.

"yea, its been an ok day for me" he he said back to her.

"Race you back to my house" Amy challenged the dark hedgehog. With hands behind his head

"nah, no tha..." before shadow realized she already took off. "really rose?fine you on" he laughed to himself. He caught back up to her. "ha Rose, you cant out run me" he passed her. "Oh come on shadow, go easy on me" she pushed herself to catch back up to him.

They both got there about the same time."Hey Shadow can you wrap up for the gift? there is some wrapping paper in the closet by the stairs. Its up at the top" Amy handed him tails's gift walking into her house again.

"Alright" he looked in the closet like she said. "Hmm were is it" standing on tip toes to look at the top.

"I'll be in here finishing up the cake" Amy informed him.

"mmm... this will do." its sparkly blue wrapping paper.

"All done, It's not the best job but it'll do" Shadow said to himself, his wrapping was sloppy. He gets up heads to the kitchen. "Hey Rose" walks up behind her. "yumm looks good" he said as Amy got the last part done.

"you think so?" she asked him turning around. "i hope he likes his party" Amy said kinda worried.

"I'm sure he will" Shadow insured her.

"thanks, for everything, Shadow" she leans up and kisses him.

"Huh..." he was dazed.

"you ok?" she asked.

"huh...yea I'm fine" shadow came back to his sences.

"oh shoot, the guests should be arriving by now. I need to change into something nicer."

When she tured away to leave the room, Shadow grabbed her arm. "wait rose."

"Yes Shadow?" they look each other in the eyes, his deadly red ruby into her soft emerald ones.

"I've always been to afraid to tell you how I truly feel, since when we first met I..." shadow began. "Rose I want to tell you that I think you are beautiful, I like you. No, I think I might be in love with you" he told her, holding her close.

'shadow is in love with me. Well he is better then sonic' she began to blush still looking up at him surprised. [KNOCK,KNOCK] "some ones at the door, I need to go get a quick shower. I'll be right back. Oh yea, by the way I might feel the same way" he gave him a kiss on the cheek then left swaying her hips so cutely.

'YES! Score on for me!' shadow thought. "Shadow could you greet everyone for me while I get ready?" Amy asked at the middle of the stairs.

He goes to open the front door. "sure" at the door was Cream.

"Hi Mr. Shadow" she said to him in her sweet cute-ish tone.

"hi" he didn't care "come on in, find a clear place to put your gift." he told her.

"Ok, why are you here so early, Mr. shadow?" she asked placing her gift down on the dinning room table.

"none of your..." [KNOCK KNOCK] "ugh who now" opens the door to Rouge,Knuckles,Blaze and Silver.

"hey Shad hows it going?" Rouge said walking in with Knux behind her. "do you mind putting that on the table sweety" Rouge asked her knuckle head.

"Yes dear I can." he said going to put it somewhere.

Blaze stomps in "Just leave me alone!"

"Oh come on blay, don't act like this. I was goofing off" Silver said following behind her. Shadow gave a light chuckle.

"What did you do to get her pissed at you?" Shadow asked him.

"Sigh, when we were at home I wanted to show her a trick with water and spat some at her" he told Shadow.

"Wow, that pretty stupid of you" Shadow laughed.

"Your cruel you know that" Silver crossed his arms glaring at evil Shadow.

"Yea, who cares" he responded back.

"hmm...shadow is a nice guy when you get to know him" Amy said to herself putting makeup on in the bath room. "I wonder who's all here by now" she finished her eye shadow. "all done" tugged down her dress to straiten it out.

"Hi everyone" Amy said walking down the stairs. Shadow was at the bottom 'Wow she looks great' he thought to himself with a stuned face. She came down in a slim black strapless dress with beads on the top part, her hair in a nice pony again but this time with a few stands dangling on either side of her delicate face,and very light makeup on. She received compliments from everyone, "wow nice dress." and "you look great Ames." except Shad he just smiled, he offered her to take his hand to help her down the stairs. She took it "Thanks everybody"

"Hmm, tails not here yet? I'll give him a text to be here." Amy said pulling out her phone.

"i told him earlier that he should be here tonight." cream mentioned. "He must of forgotten or lost track of time"

_ I just saw Haley's comet today, said why are you always running in place _a vibration coming from a lil ways away. "Huh? Amy, what's she textin me for?" a little orange fox comes out from under an advanced looking machine. 'hey tails u coming over tonight? I wanna show u something =D ' "oh yea cream told me to earlier, crap I totally forgot" he said to himself. 'yea i'll be there in a jiffy' he responded to the rose hedgehog. 'kk see ya in a few then ;)'

"He's on his way now" Amy announced to the guests.

"yippy!" cream shouted. Everyone gave her a confused look. "what, can't I be happy that he's on his way here? And plus shouldn't we hide to surprise him?" Cream questioned.

"Yea guess your right, lets go everyone." Rouge agreed with the little bunny.

"I got behind the couch" called knuckles.

"I'm gonna be behind the lamp" Silver shouted.

"Shads is right your not too smart" Rouge said going to her spot in the closet.

"Hey dumb ass,try the curtains" Knux said peeping out of his spot.

"Right,thanks Knuckles" Silver said to him.

"Yea what ever" knux said back as he went lowered down again.

"I've got the hallway over there" cream pointed to it.

"Whatever I don't care I'll just sit here" Blaze said not in the mood to act childish.

"Oh come on please, blaze?" cream gave her little cute eyes.

"No" Blaze told her.

"Fine Mrs. cranky pants" cream went into her spot.

"Hey I'm gonna go set up some snacks and stuff. Can u help me out Shads?" Amy asked him.

"Yea, sure." he followed her to the kitchen.

'huh? Amy and Shads? Hehe that's odd' Rouge peeped out from where she was.

[KNOCK,KNOCK] "oh he's here. Come on in tails its open!" Amy shouted for him to hear her. She walked in with chips and dip in her hands while shadow came in with little sandwiches. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Tails walked inside. "Ahhh!" he screamed. "oh, you all scared me." he began to chuckle. They all laughed at the situation.

"TAILS!" Creams tackling him down. "hehe, hi Cream. Do you mind getting off me?" "Oh tehe sorry bout that" she stood up blushing. "Its fine" Tails said getting up.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing and relaxing with one another. Then there's another [KNOCK,KNOCK] at the door. "I got it" Amy ran to get it.

"sorry I'm so la...whoa! You look nice tonight Ames" it was Sonic.

"Yea ok" 'sure now he notices me' she rolled her eyes at him.

'that's odd. What she don't like I gave her a complement? Eh whatever' Sonic thought to him self.

"Hey Sonic" Tails greeted him. "Hey sup, Sonic" Knux said to him. "Hey guys, oh and happy b-day buddy" he said back with a smile on his face. "thanks" Tails smiles back at him.

"Time for cake, let me get it" Amy said leaving back to the kitchen.'now's my time to get her' sonic followed her. "hmm,mmm,hm,hmm." she hummed walking over to the counter then, "AHH!" she screamed.

"Hehe, gotcha." Sonic chuckled.

"Ugh, your such a ja...UH! Son..." Sonic had forced her into a kiss. "Get off of me" Amy said into his rude forceful kiss pushing away disgusted.

"Rose are you ok?" Shadow came running in to see whats going on. "Get your filthy hands off of her" shadow growled at Sonic.

"Oh yea what's ya gonna do Shads?" he mocked.

Shadow ran up to him and grabbed his throat and slammed him against a wall. "Or this is what you get!"

"Dude*cough* Shad whats wrong with you?" he managed to get out.

"You is what's gotten into me." he squeezed harder. "AHH!" Sonic screamed out. "Shadow let him go." Amy yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Whats going on...?" Rouge stopped in the doorway as everyone else ran in.

"Fine but I swear I'm gonna kill him the next time he lays a finger on you like that again." he lowered Sonic down.

"Geez, man chill. Since when did you care bout Amy?" sonic asked rubbing his neck.

"Yea, Shadow what gives?" Knuckles questioned.

"Just stay away from Amy" he pointed at Sonic then left.'Who the hell does he think he is?of all days he decides to do that. i coulda snapped his neck right there. hes ignored amy all these years and just now noticed her? no i will not take that. shes mine now, you had your chance faker, you blew it. i will do everything to be there for that delicate rose, unlike you i actually have feelings for her. back off or i will kill you.' he thought as he growled to himself sitting on one of the coach.

All the guys left tagging along behind shadow. "Amy? Can you explain whats going on?" Rouge,Blaze, and Cream looked at her concerned.

"sigh, well can I say I'm over Sonic?"

"wha?" They all looked surprised.

"Hehe, he's taken so long to realize me...and now I moved on. So me and Shadow are together. Surprise?" she gave them a week smile.

"Not what I'd expect from you." Rouge told her.

"Yea I agree with Rouge" Blaze pipped in.

" I know. But he's not that bad when you get to know him. He's got a sweet side." Amy said looking like she was dreaming.

"Coulda fooled us" Rouge said back.

"ooo, Amy and Shadow" Cream teased.

"Cream, really? You act so childish" Blaze said to her.

"Yea, so. I can act it all I like." Cream stuck up her nose.

"Whatever, shut up." "make me" the two girls began to fight.

"Why don't you two both zip it" Rouge snapped.

"I came in here to get the cake, so can we just forget any of this happened?" Amy asked putting the candles on Tails's cake.

"No we can't your evil boyfriend just tried to kill sonic" Rouge snapped back at Amy.

"That's because Sonic forced me into a kiss!" she yelled back slamming her hands on the counter.

"Well I can see why he'd get mad bout that..." Blaze remarked.

"Ok whatever." Rouge said back rolling her eyes.

Sonic was listening in to the girls. 'what, her and shadow are together. This isn't happening, she still gotta like me, right?' sonic began to worry.

"Explain your self to us" Knux demanded shadow as they all sat around in the living room.

"What the hell is your problem Shadow?" silver butted in.

"None of your business." he snapped at them.

"Sigh,this is the weirdest birthday for me." Tails complained.

"Tells us or else." knuckles threatened.

"Or what?" Shadow questioned in a growling tone.

"Or we'll...we'll...psst, what will we do to him?" Silver had to ask Knux.

"Ugh, we will knock you out." Knuckles said.

"Yea what he said" Silver said supid like trying to sound cool.

"Shut the hell up Silver" the two fought.

"I'd like to see you two try. I can take you both on with my eyes closed and hands behind my back." Shadow laughed

"Guys its ready, come on in here" Amy called out for them.

"Your lucky pal" Knux had warned.

"ooo yummy cake" Tails jumped up and ran onto the kitchen with the girls.

"Ok, one...two...three..." Amy counted down. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." they all sang for Tails.

"Blow em out" Sonic told him.

"huff...whooo" the candles all went out.

"So who wants what piece and ice cream?" Amy asked cutting it.

"I want the corner with part of the cloud and I want some ice cream" Cream said giggling.

"Don't matter just a small piece and a little bit of the ice cream.." Blaze said.

"Same as Blaze" rouge said.

"Give me a big one with a big glop of ice cream. Hehe" Sonic said grinning at the cake mouth watering.

"We are the same as him" knuckles and Silver said together.

"Just get me somethin small please" Tails said to the pink hedgie.

"Thanks, your awesome" "This so delicious" they all told her.

"No problem guys" Amy remarked back with a bright smile to the group.

They all sat around the living room watching the T.V. Blaze finished her plate and curled up to sliver who was laughing at the show. "Haha!uh...dose this mean your not mad at me any more?" he asked her.

"Yep I'm good now. I can't stay mad at you Silver." she said rubbing her head into his chest fur. 'thank goodness' he thought to himself.

"aww how cute you two." Rouge teased sitting with her legs on Knux next to them.

"Lets get into presents before we forget about it" Amy said to every one.

"Here's mine and Shadow's, he picked it out" Amy handed her gift to Tails.

"Hehe, thanks guys I need more of these I'm always losing them." Tails said after he opened it up.

"Told you" Shadow whispered to Amy who was in his lap. Sonic sat across from them glaireing angerly. Shads had seen him and glaired back.

"Our turn here me and knux's you'll like it sweety." Rouge said smiling handing him the gift.

"oh thank you,hmm its a mini hammer. Um...yea its cool" Tails wasn't pleased what he got from the jewel couple. 'I already got lots of em, I never miss place those. Why would I need more?' he thought to himself.

"I got two gifts for ya" cream said handing her wrapped one to him.

"Oh ok cream whats this one" shaking it.

"Your suppose to open it silly" she said giggling.

"Oh wow! Its a instruction book to build flying things. Wow I love it Cream." he was ecstatic.

"Here you second one" she went up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aww how sweet." Amy teased.

"Wha...what was that for?" Tails asked blushing.

"It's my way of saying I like you,tehe" she giggled again.

"I love both things you got me" he told her with blush still on his muzzle.

"Lets see, hmm I know" Amy turned on the CD player in the living room. It was great music to dace to.

"Wanna join me?" Knux offered to Rouge. "sure, why not." she took his hand.

"Come on lets go Tails" Cream insisted dragging him. "Ahh!, ok ok" he said back to her.

"Care for a dance Rose?" Shadow asked in such a sweet tone. "I'd love to" she said getting up with him.

"We are outa here, I don't do dancing. Come on silver." Blaze demanded.

"Oh alright, see ya guys later" Amy said turling around. "bye guys" Rouge and them said.

"Yea I gotta get goin to, sally might be wondering were I'm at" Sonic instead.

"see ya" they all said.

'Wow, who'da know Shadow would be with Amy...after all these years she chased me, she finally gave up.' Sonic chuckled as he started to walk away from Amys house looking up to the stars.

The music went to Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing. "oh" shadow pulled Amy in closer.

"hehe, time for a slow dance alright." Rouge snuggled in closer with her red knuckle head..

"You wanna stop cream?" Tails asked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh...if you wanna we can" she told him. 'oh what am I gonna do I want this. They are doing it so well even shadow is.' he thought in his head. He then has his hands on her waist. "ok we are continueing." cream says having her hands on his shoulders.

_ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment I spent with you is a moment I treasurer. I don't want to close my eyes. _Then Amy looks up into shadow softened ruby eyes. 'aww this is great he's so sweet and genital' 'she's so delicate and wonderful' they both thought to themself's as they move to the music.

"Yawn, it's getting late I'm gonna head home" Cream said tiredly.

"Here,let me walk you home" Tails had offered.

"Oh thanks Tails. We'll see you all tomorrow." cream said walking out with the orange fox right behind.

Tit was great, catch ya later" tails said Exiting. As him and cream begin thier walk, cream grabs him arm hugging it. "Your so cute" he told her. the rabbit just giggled at the fox. "well here ya are..." Tails said as they got to the door step.

"Wait, one more thing" Cream kissed Tails on the lips. he stood there dazed with his muzzle a bright red. "hehe, see ya later Tails" she walked inside.

Shaking his head to snap out of his confusion. "huh?...uh...bye cream see ya later" he called out to her and turned to walk away touching his lips. 'ahh, that felt...good. today was awesome, this has officially been one of the best parties for me' he thought smiling.

"I think its time to jet, come on Knux" Rouge was looking worn out.

"Guess we're on our way,see you two tomorrow." they we're out the house.

"Looks like it just you and me again Rose" Shadow said still holding her close, soft sweet music still playing. "wanna dance a little longer my sweet?" he asked the rose hedgie in front of were dancing a little longer.

"I gotta go, its really late." shadow said to his rose kissing her on the head. The clock read 11:00pm.

"Oh, well you could spend the night here if you want to Shad?" she offered as he was at the door.

"No, I don't wanna be a bother to you rose" he said bout to head out the door.

"You won't be" she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure Rose?"

"Yes you can stay with me for tonight" then she kissed his lips.

"If I'm staying I got couch" Shadow demanded.

"Fine you can have the couch and I'll be in my comfy bed" she tryed to joke with him. the Rose to go get blankets and things for him.

"Here ya go shadsy" hands him a quilt and two frilly pillows.

"Really, girly pillows" he chuckled.

"Hey that's all I got take it or leave it"

"Fine, thanks" shadow said as he set up his sleeping spot.

"If you need me i'll be up in my room, night shadow" she blows him a kiss as she walks away.

"Good night Rose, sweet dreams. I love you..." he said to mainly to himself when she was heading up to her room.

Shadow stayed up just thinking about the events that have happened threw out the day. 'I now have my rose, and i must protect her at all costs...that faker wont take hher from me this time' he smiled at himself. then after about n hour or so, Amy came down stairs to Shadow.

"...im having troubles sleeping..." she said softly

Shadow sat up and pulled her to sit on his lap. "its ok rose im here" he was holding her tightly. Next thing he know shes curled up sleeping on him. shadow cuckled and layed back down with his rose next to him. "i love you..." kissed her on the forehead and they both fell asleep.

This was my first one. I need work lol. Please review. If you have pointers for me that would be great.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
